


Dance With The Devil

by angelus2hot



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline knows Klaus is the devil but she just doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dance With The Devil  
>  **Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Klaus Mikaelson/Caroline Forbes  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Caroline knows Klaus is the devil but she just doesn't care.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 9 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1104604.html) at 1_million_words

Klaus turned to face her. “Why don’t you like me?” 

“You’re mean and evil. You’re the...” She tried not to look him in the eyes but somehow failed miserably. A sigh swept through her. He had the most mesmerizing eyes she’d ever seen. “You’re the devil in disguise.” The words fell from her lips in a whisper.

Klaus couldn’t take his eyes off of her as he held out his hand. “Then dance with your devil, love. Because I can’t wait any longer to hold you in my arms.”

With a sigh of surrender she moved willingly into his embrace.


End file.
